


Morning

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [17]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Established Relationship, Fluff, Little!Wade, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spider-mom, Stuffies, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: Little!Wade and Spider-mom's weekend morning.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who asked for more Little!Wade and Spider-mom. (Bless u all I love writing this!)
> 
> "Spider-mom" and Wade's "Little" persona are set up in Small, which is an earlier fic in this series. No need to read that one first, but some things might make more sense if you have.

Peter sighed, rubbing underneath his reading glasses (which he didn’t really need but he’d picked up at the pharmacy just to give him a more professorial look but they actually were kind of nice for reading tiny student hand-writing). He’d forgotten how weird it was to grade exams, that sense of pride when someone did well and frustration/guilt when someone did badly, wondering if they would’ve done better if they’d been taught the material by a different teacher. He was glad he’d taken Anna’s advice and picked up an adjunct position teaching chemistry– he’d liked college a lot better than high school when he’d been a student, and he was so far having the same experience as a teacher – but he had forgotten how much exam grading could suck. Hopefully he could knock these out this morning before Wade woke up so they wouldn’t plague him all weekend.

As he marked a probably-too-generous grade on the exam book and reached for his coffee, he saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes peeking at him over the edge of the table, a very particular, innocent expression in them.

Peter’s heart leapt. “Is that my baby?”

The eyes turned from curious and tentative to smiling and shy. Peter opened his arms eagerly, and his little one slid under the table to pop up next to his chair, snuggling his face into Peter’s chest as he wrapped his arms around him. Peter laughed and kissed him on the head – Wade hadn’t been Little in for _ev_ er. Okay probably just a week or two, but it had _felt_ like forever.

“It _is_ my baby!” Peter declared, which made Little!Wade giggle. “Oh, I am _so_ happy to see you, little guy!”

Peter turned Wade’s face up so that he could plant exactly fifteen tiny kisses all over his cheeks, nose, and forehead. Wade blushed but didn’t pull away, just continued to giggle softly, enjoying Spider-mom’s affection. Peter pulled back so that he could look at his little kiddo, his sweet face, his pretty eyes that were always so open and bright when he was in this state of mind.

And then, as he often did these days when he was Little, Wade’s expression turned mischievous. Peter couldn’t help but laugh as Wade reached up with one finger, hooked it around his reading glasses, and yoinked them from his face.

“My love,” Peter said as he gently took his glasses back, “why must you take mommy’s glasses? Mommy needs those to see your beautiful face.”

Wade giggled again, somewhat evilly this time, enjoying the familiar game. With a wicked little grin, he reached up again and plucked Peter’s glasses off of his face, this time putting them directly into his mouth.

Peter sighed, long-sufferingly. “Well – now mommy has no idea where you are because I’m totally blind. Help! Someone help! Where is my baby?”

Wade giggled delightedly, still nomming on his Spider-mom’s glasses, which – it was fine, not like he actually needed them, but Peter was vaguely afraid that one of the tiny screws would come out and Wade would swallow it, which couldn’t be good for him. He decided to go ahead and pull out the big guns. “Well, no one is coming to help. I guess I’ve lost my baby forever. What will I do without him?”

Peter put his hands over his face and did his best fake!crying. Almost instantly, he heard a tiny sad squeak and felt Wade tapping the glasses on his hands, which he pulled away so that his kiddo could place the (now saliva-covered) glasses back on his face. Peter gasped, dramatically. “ _There’s_ my baby! Where did you go?”

Wade fell out into giggles once again, and this time Peter just _had_ to tickle him, which made him giggle even harder. Peter’s heart swelled – the sound of Wade’s laughter always comforted something deep inside of him, but making him laugh like this, when he was so small and sweet and so _himself_ in a weird way, was especially awesome. He didn’t usually say much if anything when he was Little, which Peter understood – part of the fun for Wade was letting go of the need to talk, to do anything but laugh and play and let his Spider-mom shower him with affection.

Which was _all_ Peter wanted to do, but then there were these stupid exams that needed grading. If he could just get a few more done, he could forget about them for at least a few hours to enjoy his little guy. “Say,” he said, stroking Wade’s cheek with his thumb, “would you please let mommy grade, like, two more exams? And then we’ll make breakfast and play?”

Wade nodded immediately and snuggled back into Peter’s neck, hugging him around the waist. He was allowed to grade two more exams, but only under the close supervision of his little barnacle baby.

“Thank you, sweet boy,” Peter laughed, opening up the next exam book. He was in the middle of correcting this kid’s formula with his blue grading pen (because red just seemed really harsh), when suddenly there was a finger following his movements, eventually closing around the top of the pen.

Peter watched helplessly as Wade took his grading pen out of his hand and put it into his mouth. “Did you -- need mommy’s pen?” Peter asked, and Wade nodded, looking up at him with total innocence. _Guh_ – he knew he was being a complete push-over, but those eyes were impossible to resist. Peter reached into his school bag, which sat on the table, and fished out another blue grading pen, setting back to his task.

He was in the middle of correcting yet another formula when a finger started following his pen’s movements again. This time, he pulled it out of Wade’s reach before he could grab it. “So it’s not so much the pen you need,” he clarified, “but mommy’s pen in particular?”

Wade smiled adorably around the pen that he already had in his mouth. Peter laughed but tapped him lightly on the nose with one finger in the mildest form of chastisement _ever_. “Well, I’m sorry, but you can’t have every pen, my baby. That one you’ve got can be your pen, okay?”

Wade nodded, agreeably. He _never_ pouted, which kind of broke Peter’s heart because he worried that Wade felt like he wasn’t _allowed_ to pout. Peter kissed him on the forehead and returned to the exam, getting almost to the end before he felt something tugging the little booklet. He looked and saw that Wade had walked two fingers over and was now steadily pulling the exam towards his open mouth.

“Oh, sweet baby,” Peter sighed as he gently took the exam out of Wade’s reach. “I don’t think grading together is going to work. Do you want to play with Penguin?”

Wade let out a happy little hum at the mention of Penguin. He was Wade’s first (and so far only) stuffie, and they were very good pals. They’d happened to see him at the grocery store (because grocery stores had weirdly great stuffies sometimes) and he’d just _had_ to come home with them. Peter quickly fetched Penguin from the bedroom and handed him to Wade, who let out a little cry of delight and squeezed the flightless bird to his chest.

“You two explore,” Spider-mom suggested, “and mommy will get these graded super fast so we can have fun together, okay?”

Wade nodded, his attention already focused on his fuzzy friend as he started walking him around the kitchen. Peter sighed wistfully – Wade had come a long way from the sweet little boy who was afraid he was boring his Spider-mom. He even had less trouble feeling small because he’d figured out ways to stay low to the ground, like how he was army-crawling along with Penguin now. Peter thought he could seriously watch his kiddo play forever, but no, he was going to focus and get this _done._

He finally finished the one exam and moved on to the next, glancing up frequently to check on Wade and Penguin, who were working their way around the kitchen. He felt a pang of nervousness when they started opening cabinet drawers, but he knew Wade wouldn’t actually hurt any of their dishes, just pull them all out to give Spider-mom a fun clean-up activity later. He got absorbed in a particularly creative screw up in this one kid’s answer, and as he finished explaining the screw up in the margin of the exam, Peter felt his Spidey-senses tingle (or maybe his Mom-sense in this case). He looked up to see his baby kneeling up, pulling a serrated knife out of their cutlery drawer.

“No no no!” he cried out, getting to Wade at a speed that surprised even him and prying the knife out of his hand. “That’s dangerous, baby. You and Penguin could get hurt and that would be very sad, right?”

Wade didn’t pout but did kind of – deflate, sitting back down on the floor. Peter’s heart hurt, and he resolved to not bother explaining screw ups in margins anymore and just get the damn thing graded as quickly as possible. He gave his baby a hug and three kisses on the head, which made him smile again. “I am _so_ almost done and we’ll make breakfast, okay? Does Penguin want eggs?”

Wade’s eyes lit up. He held Penguin’s mouth to his ear to hear his response, then nodded to Spider-mom, confirming. “Eggs it is!” Peter declared. “You two play for just another minute and we’ll do eggs.”

Peter graded the rest of the exam much faster than he usually did, but the kid actually ended up doing pretty well – maybe it was in everyone’s best interest for him to not over-think grading. He looked up, expecting to see Wade and Penguin either doing something else dangerous or waiting for him expectantly, but they were actually playing with Peter’s multi-colored baking spoonulas and seemed pretty engaged. He looked at the stack of exams. If he could grade _one_ more, he’d be over halfway done. He plucked the next one off the pile, opened it, and started scanning the answers.

It often seemed that he and Wade had a weird psychic link. When Wade was little, though, Peter was pretty sure Wade could actually read his every thought. Sure enough, Peter sensed a presence on the other side of the table. “Almost done, baby boy,” he said, not looking up from the exam.

A minute or two went by. This one was pretty okay, until Peter got to one of the last answers, which was so very wrong that he had to read it a couple of times to fully understand it. As he was just starting to figure out how many points to take off, his concentration was broken by a small, sad sound. He looked up and saw his little guy, chin rested on the table, Penguin laying next to him, looking at Peter with big, sad eyes and an honest-to-goodness _pout_.

“All done!” Peter announced instantly, pulling off his reading glasses and putting the exam back on the pile. The expression of joy that immediately lit up his baby’s face was totally worth the extra work he’d have to do later. His little kiddo had been so, so patient, and it was time for eggs and fun.

Penguin wanted a fried egg, over-hard, while Little Wade and Spider-mom had theirs scrambled and with toast and some orange slices. They all three sat at the table and ate, and then Spider-mom cleaned orange pulp off of his baby’s face (and Penguin’s) before they pulled out _all_ of their coloring supplies. They created a massive mural of the Adventures of Penguin and Wade, and then, using their art for inspiration, they acted out almost all of said Adventures, using the couch as a dragon, the TV as a portal that led into Future Popsicle Land, etc.

By the time they returned from the Future, all three adventurers were exhausted and so they curled up on the couch to read. Peter _loved_ reading to his little one. He loved watching his face as he took in all of the colorful illustrations, and he loved doing the voices for each character – that was fun on its own, but it was made infinitely more fun by Wade’s delighted reactions. He didn’t read along, but he occasionally cutely _hummed_ along, following the familiar inflections of Peter’s voice as he read.

During their third book, Peter felt the sweet weight of Wade’s head rest on his chest, and by the end of the book he could feel the gentle rise and fall of his baby’s rib cage. He carefully set the book on the floor, tucked the Good Blanket more securely around Wade and Penguin, wrapped his arms around them and began to rock a little, as well as he could with them all tucked up on the couch. They needed, like, a rocking chair or one of those gliders, Peter decided. Wade _loved_ to be rocked when he was Little, and Peter wanted to be able to do it properly.

After a few minutes, he scooped up his little guy (and Penguin) and carried them into the bedroom, laying them carefully on the bed and covering them up with the Good Blanket. Peter pulled the bedroom door to so that his noises wouldn’t wake his baby, then crept back to the kitchen and washed their breakfast dishes. He snuck back to the bedroom to indulge in watching his sweet boy sleep for just a moment, then returned to his pile of un-graded exams.

He was about halfway through the second-to-last one when he felt big, warm arms circle around his shoulders and rough lips on his neck. He grinned. “Hi, there.”

Big Wade rested his chin on top of Peter’s head. “Look at you, Grading Mama. Almost done?”

“Done,” Peter decided, putting the last two aside and turning to give his guy a proper kiss. “I’m so sorry I ignored you while you were Little.”

Wade laughed a little and shook his head, some of the bliss from Little-space still in his eyes. “There was no ignoring, cutie  – Penguin and I had a blast.”

“Yeah,” Peter mused, pulling his giant man down onto his lap, “I love that whatever headspace you’re in, you’re still attracted to sharp objects and putting weird things in your mouth.”

“Aw,” Wade giggled, pinching his cheek, “when my Spider-mom is just so very very patient how can I resist testing your limits?”

The first few times they’d done this, their aftercare had largely consisted of Wade asking if he had been too boring, too quiet, too annoying, etc. The fact that he didn’t ask those questions anymore made Peter so, _so_ glad, but he suspected there might still be some insecurity there. Just in case, he leaned in and kissed his love on the nose. “You are adorable.”

Wade looked at him carefully. “Yeah?”

Peter smiled, glad that he’d guessed right. “Yeah.”

Wade was still _very_ ticklish when he was big, which Peter took advantage of now, attacking his belly with his fingertips and making him let out a thoroughly unmanly squeal. Wade recovered quickly and attacked him back, and in any other moment tickle-fighting would have led directly to sex (and probably to Peter’s exam pile getting unceremoniously swept off the table so that one or both of them could be bent over it), but they weren’t quite there yet, so they quickly came to a tickling armistice.

“So I lied,” Peter confessed. “I have, like, literally one-and-a-half more exams to grade.”

“Ooh, I’ll help,” Wade offered, and they graded the remaining one-point-five exams together with Peter explaining the chemistry problems and Wade giving insights about how these answers _could_ be right in a different universe (which Peter had to kind of agree with).

“These are fun,” Wade mused, picking up the reading glasses and putting them back on Peter’s face. “Makes you look all – _teacher_ -y. I might want to stay after class to get some extra – _teaching._ ”

Peter felt himself flush. “I may have picked up a pleated school-girl skirt for you.”

Wade gasped.

“…And some kneesocks.”

Wade squealed for the second time in as many minutes, throwing his arms around Peter’s neck and kissing him all over his face. Peter very much looked forward to defiling his Catholic school girl, and to going to the farmer’s market later, and to crime-fighting that night, and to late-night baking, and to all of their other traditional weekend activities. But that morning – he’d carry that around with him like a little ball of light in his chest, until the next time he looked in Wade’s lovely blue eyes and saw his sweet, mischievous baby looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ALL for such sweet comments and kudos!!!
> 
> Kink requests may slow down for a tiny moment so I can finish my part of notlucy and my Xmas Special (which WILL be kinky, don't you worry) but in the near future we'll have pet play, heavy impact play (mit angst), Wade getting spanked, internet strangers, Wade's Kinky Workshop for Hesitant Heroes, bathing/shaving, and also lil!Wade and lil!Peter with Uncle Steve. If I'm missing your request, lemme know!
> 
> And come see me on tumblr to request MORE things and chat! crockzilla.tumblr.com


End file.
